fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:MtaÄ/Archiv/4
Re: Anfrage Hmm, nicht schlecht, vor allem das mit dem ausklappen!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 18:12, 29. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Spellbinder-Fanstory Hier schau mal, was denkst du? Wenn du deine Meinung gebildet hast, schreib' es auf die Talk!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 21:13, 29. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :OK, hab jetzt das Prolog soweit fertig, übrigens habsch das mit der Höhle eingebaut, ist viel besser als meine Idee, mittels der Höhle kann ich meine Idee dann besser umschreiben und irgendwie glaubwürdiger machen und besser ausgestalten, also danke!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 15:44, 30. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::Auch schon das Stück, was ich noch angefügt hatte eben? Übrigens muss ich jetzt kurz weg, komme nachher wieder!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 15:46, 30. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Danke, gefällt mir!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 16:31, 30. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Re: Schock Was genau bringt das dann, oder bewirkt das?--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 16:11, 30. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Sag nichts, ich hab nach gesehen! Alles klar, Flat Share Society!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 16:12, 30. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::^^Hab nen Kommentar hinterlassen!^^--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 16:15, 30. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Was denkst du?--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 16:56, 30. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Ja, ist mir direkt aufgefallen, dass ich die falsche Vorlage verwendet hatte, nur musste ich die korrekte erst suchen, das hat ein wenig gedauert. Mache es jetzt in die Kategorie noch rein. Übrigens kannst du ja mal in der Zeldapedia mein Kategorien-System bewundern, ist zwar noch nicht ganz fertig, fehlen noch ein paar, aber trotzdem!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 17:02, 30. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::OK, mach das, vlt fange ich nachher noch Kapitel 1 von meiner Fanstory an, mal sehen!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 17:04, 30. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Bewertungsvorlage für was, um die Artikel zu bewerten?--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 17:07, 30. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :OK, ich warte gespannt ab!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 17:09, 30. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Kannst du mir nen Gefallen tun? Also, gewiss, auf das aktuelle Spellbinder-Wiki Logo, kannst du da mit irgendeiner tollen Schrift Spellbinder-Wiki drauf schreiben, und dann unter Testlogo.*** hochladen, also im SP-Wiki! Wäre lieb, wähle aber ne schöne Schrift aus, vlt findest du ja sowas, was der Schrift ähnelt, immer wenn das Logo erscheint!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 18:56, 30. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :OK, sag mir dann einfach Bescheid! Und, würde es dir was ausmachen, wenn ich das Logo von Zeldapedia als Partnerseiten-Logo fürs MarioWiki und andere Wikis nehmen würde? Also die, welche von dir sind!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 19:01, 30. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::Na dann viel Spaß!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 19:06, 30. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::Wie findest du das? Kannst du ja später schauen! http://de.youtube.com/watch?v=8axMIeq4KRo --Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 19:08, 30. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr oder falls du das erst nach Mitternacht liest, gutes neues Jahr wünsch ich dir! Also, geht diese Vorlage so in Ordnung? Und schau dir die Links an, ich hab die jetzt nicht nur so Ashka genannt, sondern Ashka (SP), also dass sie eindeutig zu Spellbinder gehört, falls andere die Begriffe auch noch verwenden wollen, ich denke mal, ich werde nicht die einzige sein, die einen Palast in die Geschichte einbaut! Übrigens kannst du jetzt auch die Fortsetzung lesen, schreib deine Meinung bitte auf die entsprechende Talk, danke!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 20:51, 31. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Kannst du das einbauen, ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich gerade mal nicht, wo das hin soll. Geh eh jetzt off, sehe dich im nächsten Jahr wieder^^, bonne nuit! Hilfe mit Vorlage Kannst du mir hier bei der Vorlage irgendwie helfen, also so habsch die ganz gut hinbekommen, das kann ich ja schon, nur möchte ich jetzt die Spalte/Zeile mit dem Bild als if-Dings haben, also dass wenn man es weglässt, die ganze Spalte nicht da ist. Ich will nur bei manchen zu Anfang Bildern einfügen und darum wäre diese Funktion ganz hilfreich, nur bekomme ich das nicht so hin, wie ich das will...--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 19:31, 2. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Hmm, bin auch schlau, hab mal wieder vergessen die Vorlage hier zu verlinken *gegen Stirn klopf*, aber das kennst du ja schon bei mir!^^^Aber danke!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 19:38, 2. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::OK, mach ich bei Zeit, doch bin gerade noch den Artikel Ashka am umschreiben, habe mich dazu entschlossen, zum Spellbinder-Wiki zu verlinken, also was ihre Vergangenheit betrifft! Kannst ja nachher auch mal vorbeischauen!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 19:47, 2. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Aber wie benutzt man die Vorlage jetzt?--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 20:02, 2. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Hää, versteh ich nicht, also ich meine jetzt die Vorlage, die du eben auf die Gedicht-Seiten eingefügt hast, wie benutzt man die jetzt genau, muss man da jetzt auf die talk schreiben oder wie?--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 20:08, 2. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::Aber wie wird das dann auf der Seite eingebunden?--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 20:10, 2. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Und was sagt mir das jetzt?--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 20:18, 2. Jan. 2009 (UTC) OK, jetzt was anderes, hab im LingoWiki nen Avatar hochgeladen, hier!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 20:24, 2. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Rechte! OK, danke, hatte ich eben vergessen zu sagen, ich habe mich jetzt doch dazu entschieden, die Spellbinder-Story alleine zu schreiben, weil wenn mir jemand da reinfuscht, ist mein ganzes Konzept hinüber, jetzt kann ich die Seiten auch sperren, sodass nur Admins die bearbeiten können! Und viel werde ich an anderen Seiten auch nicht rumwerkeln, vor allem nicht an andererleute Geschichten!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario | LingoWiki 18:56, 4. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :OK, außer graue Box? Hier gibt es viele graue Boxen, kurzer Link!?--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario | LingoWiki 19:00, 4. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::Achso, die Box für die Kommentare, ahh, ich Tor! OK, grau, merken! Verschieben zum Mülleimer erfolgt!^^ (Anm.: Wie en Comp!)--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario | LingoWiki 19:06, 4. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ahh, war nur ne Anekdote oder wie man das nennt, also so was wie, abspeichern und dann direkt in den Mülleiner verschieben, also wieder vergessen! OK, muss auch mal off gehen! Arbeite vlt. nachher noch was in Lingo!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario | LingoWiki 19:23, 4. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Re Eigentlich habe ich auf Gedicht gedrückt. Aber irgendwie hat sich nichts getan, dauert oft sehr lange, bis der im Modus Gedicht ist. (liegt vermutlich an meiner lahmen Internet-Verbindung.) Ich habe nur nicht so viel Geduld... Wie findest du eigentlich meine Gedichte? (nur so'n Feedback oda so.)SuperMario 17:17, 5. Jan. 2009 (UTC) *Createpage geht bei dir auch nicht? Und ich dachte, ich wär schon zu dumm, es richtig zu nutzen... LOLSuperMario 17:25, 5. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ich dachte mir schon, dass mein Todes-Gedicht gut ist... Jedenfalls schreibe ich in letzter Zeit häufig Gedichte. Das ist hier auch mein Schwerpunkt.SuperMario 17:30, 5. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Mr. Mondo Charaktere Lies Dir bitte mal die drei bisher vorhandenen Mr. Mondo-Charaktere * Mr. Mondo (Mr. Mondo-Geschichten) * Mex (Mr. Mondo-Geschichten) und * Jason Kongre (Mr. Mondo-Geschichten) durch, und teile mir mit, ob die so in Ordnung gehen, ohne "Inhaltswarnung". --Dorle 20:28, 19. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Re: Anfrage Kannst du mir die Sachlage ein wenig genauer erklären, also was ich mir dort anschauen soll!?--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario | LingoWiki 15:06, 25. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :OK, ausgefüllt ist es!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario | LingoWiki 15:18, 25. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Partnerschaft So, hier bin ich und beantrage hochoffiziell die partnerschaft von MuM und der Weltenbibliothek. :-) Ich hoffe, das war so formal richtig. -- 22:27, 28. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::Gut, und wie geht es nun weiter? Muss ich noch iregendwas tun? -- 06:47, 30. Jan. 2009 (UTC) *Ich habe deutsch drin, wo kann man das denn umstellen? Normalerweise habe ich alles auf französisch, schon weil viele Seiten offenbar meinen französischen Provider "riechen". Ok, dann trage ich vielleicht ein paar Texte aus Lettres de ma maison Blanche ein. -- 12:00, 30. Jan. 2009 (UTC) *Ah, ok! Danke.-- 12:06, 30. Jan. 2009 (UTC) messaging Je dois y réfléchir, je te donne ma réponse bientôt. --Cywil 19:43, 2. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Le fait de devenir admin sur ce site m'apporte t'il des contraintes supplémentaires? certaines obligations? Cywil 12:43, 3. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Niveau elementaire Ton niveau n'est pas de tout elementaire!! Tu parles tres bien le francais!! =) --Tingeltangelbob - (+blablahospital) 23:38, 7. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::Mais si tu ne fairais pas de fautes, tu paurais ecrire, qu le francais serai ta langue maternelle. Mais tu parle le francais MIEUX que elementaire!! Est tu parle le francais mieux que moi (alors que qeulqu'un qui parle le francais comme langue maternelle!! --Tingeltangelbob - (+blablahospital) 23:49, 7. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :::Tout a fait!! C'est ca que je voulais dire!! --Tingeltangelbob - (+blablahospital) 23:58, 7. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::::Bonne nuit - dort bien! J'ai apprecié a parle le francais ;-) Mais maintenaint il se passe quelque chose bizarre: Si je parle une langue enemmie, ma bouche fais mal (vraiment!) et maintent si j'ecri ca se passe aussi o_O alors dort bien!! --Tingeltangelbob - (+blablahospital) 00:05, 8. Feb. 2009 (UTC)